hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallorca (Carmen Benedetta Escaméz Carriedo)
Mallorca is a fan made character for the anime and manga, Hetalia:Axis Powers. She represents the biggest Island of'' ''Spain.She received the name Carmen Benedetta Escamez Carriedo. She had many fights in the past with North Africa and Italy and even her brother himself, but resides now peacefully near Spain's house. Apperance Mallorca has light brown hair, which is short and she usually puts it into a side-ponytail to look fashionable. She has the same eyes as her sibling, Spain, but as for now, she has been only seen with her Gakuen uniform. Personality and Interests The cheerful party girl Mallorca is visited a lot by Germany, England and the Scandinavian countries. She spent a lot of time with S.Italy together when they were children; she even tried every time to get him out of trouble only to be scolded by Spain. In general, Mallorca is a nice person, but due to hanging out much with Romano, she kind of behaves like him a lot. She is very energetic and likes to lead her group of friends, taking after Spain's Oyabun Style. Relationships Spain After Spain found Mallorca, they lived together. She has a crush on her Brother, but she's afraid of telling him. Later it is revealed, that Spain wanted to marry her when she was still little. Either way, Spain and Mallorca get along nowadays very well (without any incest relationship!). Mallorca likes to help her brother in each way she can, and is a very busy person around him. It is later revealed that Mallorca has no intentions in getting romantically involved with his brother anymore. ---- S. Italy Because they both grew up together, S.Italy and Mallorca are considered to be siblings. Even if Romano has a little(!) crush on her,he takes his role as the over protective brother very seriously. She likes Romano, but nowadays they don't spend much time together. ---- N.Italy They both love pasta, siesta, art and pizza.Mallorca,when she got under Habsburg rule,she played very often with Italy.Though not aware of his gender,she got shocked and ever since then,their friendship has changed drastically. Italy used to ask her sometimes why she doesn't take baths with him anymore,but her answer remains always the same. ---- London (OC) Realizing London's disability, she took it upon herself to be the girl's voice whenever she could and even went and learned basic things of sign-language to be able to communicate easily and understand her. Carmen likes Esther for her strong and down-to-earth personality, and has the opinion of themselves making a great duo. ---- Vorarlberg (OC) They've known each other for a longer time than London, so they consider each other best friends. She always tags along with Mallorca and likes her company. Erika also visits her during the holidays and spend the evening drinking Pina Colada. ---- Germany Visits Mallorca very often, which makes her quite happy. She says, that Germany and her are best friends,even if it doesn't look like it. Germany even makes her run laps if caught making trouble at a meeting, which she always denies, saying it wasn't her fault, but she actually does it gladly. Germany spends most of his time there at the Ballerman, drinking beer from huge mugs, and gets often drunk to the point of allowing himself some embarrassing actions. ---- England The two can't stand each other due to their different views of things, so the atmosphere often explodes between these two during meetings and; Mallorca usually has to bear the consequences as being a province/island of a country, being a lesser rank. Nevertheless, Mallorca tries to get England to go to her parties, but this only bothers the young lad, because he only wants to enjoy the peace he gets there... ---- Category:CharactersCategory:CharacterCategory:Female Characters